Akuma VS Yang Xiao Long
Akuma vs Yang Xiao Long is the 5th battle in Shrek and Big's crossover season. Description The two best brawlers of their respected franchises duke it out! Beginning Wiz: Many combatants use magic, elements, guns or other stuff to their disposal. Boomstick: But these two just their fists! Though it'd be cool seeing Yang with a g.. Wiz: Yang, Ruby's punch happy sister Boomstick: And Akuma, the Master of the Fist. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Yang (*Cues: RWBY Volume 2 - Episode 9 Score*) Wiz: Yang Xiao long is the sister of Ruby and part of team R W B Y. Boomstick: She is also one of the toughest woman fighters ever . Wiz: Yang went to high school with her mates where they would start food fights and punch each other all the time. Boomstick: But After leaving school these girls became total badasses , beating the hell out of their foes with their deadly weapons. Wiz: And Yang is the most aggressive of them armed with two shot gun gauntlets that can fire up to 12 shots before needing to be reloaded but Yang can do this in a matter of seconds making sure she can get back into battle quickly Boomstick: Yang can also shoot kinetic pulses from her gauntlets several kilometres able to hit Giant Birds Wiz: Yang is a master of Physical combat able to pull off several punches and kicks while fighting foes she can also take on opponents several times her size such as Giant Birds , Robots , Wild animals and people Boomstick: Yang can manifest her energy using her aura which she can use to block attacks and heal minor wounds but her Ultimate attack is when she turns into Super Saiyan Yang. Wiz: Well it's not exactly a Super form , Yang can activate a part of her Aura known as a Semblence that allows her to tank hits from her enemies in order to turn the attack energy to make Yang grow stronger . Boomstick: Using her Semblence she was hit twice by a massive robot through a pillar then got back up and shattered the robot with a single punch, Man she's tough Wiz: Yang is Strong enough to be punched through pillars was knocked up into the air and fell back down a minute later and stood up perfectly fine, but her Aura can only take so much and enough abuse can take her down leaving her unable to absorb attacks while she's knocked out. Boomstick: In despite this Yang is one badass woman who you wouldn't want to pick a fight with ! Yang: " Nailed it " Akuma Wiz: Akuma is the most powerful Street Fighter of them all. Boomstick: You can tell because he's got sick, red eyes! Wiz: But it didn't start out that way. A long time ago, Akuma alongside his brother Gouken were once pupils of their master Goutestu. Boomstick: Goutestu taught them the way of the Ansatsuken fighting style, but Akuma, being a prick, killed his master with the Satsui no Hado and also killed Gouken. Wiz: The Satsui No Hado eventually corrupted Gouki and turned him into the nightmare-ish demon Akuma, who had little to no humanity left inside of him. Boomstick: Screw humanity! Make me a badass! Wiz: Anyway, Akuma has moves similar to Ryu and Ken, like the Gohadoken, which is a powerful, purple fireball he can fire on the ground or in air. He can fire up to two in air. 'Boomstick: The Zankukyaku is basically his version of the Hurricane Kick, and the same goes with the Goshoryuken! What a copycat! Wiz: But Akuma's deadliest moves are the Kongou Kokuretsuzan, which Akuma punches the ground, causing a gigantic shockwave. He used this technique to destroy an island. Boomstick: And the Raging Demon, which if it catches the foe, Akuma obliterates THEIR SOUL! Wiz: Akuma also has two other forms, Shin Akuma and Oni Akuma. However, to make this fair, we will not be adding Oni for obvious reasons. Boomstick: If we did, Akuma would kill her in a snap! Wiz: Shin Akuma is only accessed if Akuma finds his opponent worthy. It is also known as True Akuma or Ultimate Akuma. Boomstick: Shin Akuma is basically a beefed up version of Akuma, who is faster, stronger, smarter, more agile, and overall more powerful! Wiz: Akuma has done an insane amount of feats, like destroying a meteor with one punch in Shin Akuma form, killing Bison in a few hits, tanking Gen's pressure point attacks, and destroying a forest and a ship with a single punch. Boomstick: JESUS! Don't mess with this dude, just don't. Though he does have some weaknesses. He has horrible defense, holds back unless he finds the foe worthy, and has shown some sympathy over the years. Wiz: Let's just say he's called the Master of the Fist for a reason. Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10 (*Cues: When It Falls (V.S.Q)*) On an island Yang was walking through a forest happily and similing but as soon as she got out of the forest she was met with a horrible sight her teammates bloodstained on the ground with a tall man with red hair standing in the middle Yang:No Ruby ,My friends what happened here I will avenge you ! Akuma: Ha ha your friends , dared to challenge the Great Akuma and paid the price now you will too !! Yang: You Monster i will kill you ! Akuma: You will try Fight!! Akuma turns round and lunges at Yang hitting her with several punches and kicks catching her off guard Yang then headbutts Akuma knocking him back and pulls out her shot gun gaunlets and fires her guns hitting Akuma in shoulder wounding him Akuma stumbles back in pain and sees Yang about the punch him but he shoots the Gohadoken at Yang hitting her in the chest , Yang takes the hit and quickly kicks Akuma in the gut causing him to drop to the floor Akuma grabs Yang's boot and tosses her into a tree ,Yang moans in pain but shoots several kinetic pulses at Akuma who is hit by a blast but charges in and kicks Yang so hard she shatters the tree as she crashes into it Akuma: Good fight little girl but you are not worthy to face the Great Akuma , I will leave you to mourn your companions Yang: You coward I'm just getting warmed up Yang then grapples Akuma from behind and knocks him to the ground Akuma leaps back up and tries to hit Yang with several Zankukyayu's but she dodges them and hits Akuma in the knee he then hits her with another Zankukyayu and knocks her back Yang: Ok pal now you've asked for it ! Yang activates her Semblance and punches Akuma three times But he hits her with the Gohadoken and kicks her several times Yang then kicks Akuma through a tree and a boulder shattering them Akuma: Perhaps I was wrong you are a worthy opponent prepare to face my wrath ! Akuma transforms into Shin Akuma and kicks Yang several times and breaks her arm as she screams he uppercuts her and hits her with the Kongu Kokuretsuzan in the stomach causing her to bleed Yang stands back up and kicks Akuma breaking a rib but Akuma punches her several times and pulls the exhausted Yang towards him and activates the raging Deomon which kills the exhausted Yang as she screams her body exploding Akuma walks away from Yang's body now a pile of ashs in triumph K.O! Shrek-it Ralph (*Cues: RWBY Volume 3 - Episode 7 Score) Yang was walking in an abandoned temple in search of Weiss, who had been kidnapped by Junior a few minutes ago. Yang: I wonder where Weiss went, hey, who's that? A man with red hair had his back turned towards Yang. Akuma: Are you the one who killed Tifa? Yang: Yeah, why? Akuma: Because I find you worthy enough to face me! Yang: If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get. FIGHT! (*Cues: RWBY Volume 2 - Episode 5 Score*) Akuma surprises Yang with a Gohadoken, knocking Yang down. Akuma: Fool! Akuma then prepares to kick her, but Yang punches Akuma with her Arm Gauntlets and uppercuts the Demon back. Akuma teleports immediately before Yang can touch him and uppercuts her with a Goshoryuken. Akuma then pummels her in the air and knocks her down with a Gohadoken, causing Yang to fall into a pillar and break it. Akuma: You are not worthy of my time! Akuma then starts to walk away, but Yang attempts to tackle him. Akuma sees this coming and throws her over his head and into the ground, where he starts rapidly punching her over and over again. Yang throws Akuma off of him and gets very pissed. Yang: You're not getting away with this! Yang hits Akuma with several kinetic pulses, but Akuma is barely hurt and he combos her with the Zankukyaku. Yang is hurled outside of the temple and starts to use her aurora. Akuma: What's this nonsense? Yang activates her Semblemence. Her hair glows a lighter yellow, and she punches her fists together, creating a shock before running at Akuma. Akuma shoots a Gohadoken at Yang, but Yang punches through it and punches Akuma a few time. Akuma breaks the combo and punches Yang in the rib, breaking it. Yang is hurled back and breaks her back. Akuma: You are worthy! Now feel my full power! (*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha 3 - Shin Akuma's Theme) Akuma transforms into Shin Akuma and teleports at Yang. Before Yang can react, Akuma punches her in the jaw, causing some teeth to fall out. Yang attempts to kick Akuma, but Akuma breaks her leg, causing Yang to hollow in pain. Akuma then uses the Kongu Kokuretsuzan on her stomach, causing Yang to fall on her knees. Yang is crying as Shin Akuma menacingly teleports towards her. Akuma: Shun Goku Satsu! Shin Akuma uses the Raging Demon and grabs Yang, obliterating Yang and her soul. When the screen turns normal, Yang's body forms a blood pile as Akuma's back is turned to the screen. Akuma: This is Messatsu! KO! Conclusion Big the cat 10 Boomstick: No Yang you were so awesome ''' Wiz: Athoulgh the two were evenly matched when it came to fighting skill and Akuma's lack of defence allowed Yang to get a few hits off Akuma managed to take her abuse and carry on '''Boomstick: But since Akuma was holding back Yang was able to match and surpass him but as soon as Shin Akuma was brought into the play Yang was doomed ! Wiz: Even with her Semblence Yang wasn't powerful enough to counter Shin Akuma's moves and was easily overpowered by the raging deomon , while Yang has defeated Giant Birds and creatures Akuma defeated the entire Street Fighter universe and only ever lost once , while Yang was easily beaten by an Ice cream lady Boomstick: Looks like Yang went out with a Bang ! Wiz: The winner is Akuma Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: Holy crap, Akuma is so brutal! Wiz: Though Akuma and Yang were equal at first, with normal Akuma having the edge in speed and agility while Yang had defense and was smart enough to use Akuma's lack of defense against him, it was all that kept her alive. Boomstick: But Akuma was holding back! Yang didn't know, but the reason Akuma does this is so he can test his foe's strength! He eventually found Yang worthy, and that's where Yang was screwed! Wiz: And for you RWBY fans out there, Yang had no chance against Shin Akuma. Yang can destroy birds, but Akuma can destroy meteors with one punch. Akuma easily took down Bison, and Yang couldn't even beat the Ice Cream Lady. Boomstick: Looks like Yang was just not worthy! Wiz: The winner is Akuma Advantages and Disadvantages Akuma - Winner *+Stronger *+Faster *+More agile *+Shin Akuma was too much for Yang (Don't get us started on Oni) *+Range advantage *+Experience advantage *+Teleportation *-Terrible Defense left him open Yang Xiao Long - Loser *+Better defense *-Weaker *-Not as skilled *-Aurora form was outclassed by Shin Akuma *-Couldn't keep up with Akuma's fast movements *-Had no experience against teleporters *-Raging Demon could easily end her *-Overall outclassed How many stars would you rate this battle (Akuma VS Yang Xiao Long)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle